fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
EliShows 'was an American basic cable and satellite television network founded by EliNinja and operated by EliDigitals. The channel made it's debut on Monday, November 1st, 2010 @ 6:00am ET. During the channel's run, the channel has aired animated series produced by EliDigitals 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, along with original and acquired programming. EliShows was also meant for viewers ages 10 and up. As of December 31st, 2016, the network has been shutdown for good. History In it's early years, EliShows, which was commercial-free from 2010-2013, mostly relied on EliDigitals-produced series to fill up it's 24-hour schedule and was only available in 50-60 million houses in the US. 12-6am was mostly full of reruns of EliDigitals programming that was made when the studio was named EliNinja Studio, 6am-8pm had been a timeslot for studio programming from 2000-present, and from 8pm-12am, the network aired animated movies made by multiple companies. In 2013, the network had began airing regular advertising in-between it's usual programming and had began airing original programming for the first time, which gave the channel a boost in it's fanbase. The channel had also began growing it's availability some and had been picked up by more cable and satellite companies due to growing demand for the channel. Another huge thing that happened to the network was it's growing amount of more recent material and decreasing amount of classics, even though classics still appear on the network on occasions. In 2013, EliShows launched a new Saturday morning anime block called "Tofucat", which is now it's own 24-hour cable channel meant for Japanese anime. In 2015, EliShows had announced that it would begin accepting original programming pitches from other studios besides EliDigitals as a way to have more people outside of EliDigitals contribute to the channel some. The channel had later announced that all of the channel's acquired programming that was not specifically made for the network would be removed by February 2016 due to the growing amount of original programming and recent EliDigitals shows. All of the channel's current acquired programming will be moved to the Stardust network. In April 2016, the network had entered a permanent automated loop, in which only 8 shows had been aired on the channel, aside from shows with new episodes airing on specific days. On November 10th, 2016, the channel had announced that it will permanently shut down after 6 years on the air due to many of its remaining original series either ending production or moving to other networks. Another reason for the shutdown was that less and less people were viewing the network, which caused a major drop in ad revenue. The network shut down on December 31st, 2016 at 11:59pm with a small clip from the first episode of Tyler and Linda, the network's first original series, before permanently displaying a message stating "this network is dead forever: go watch some sports instead of wasting your time on this. - EliDigitals staff, 2017". Related Channels EliShows HD An HD feed of the channel, broadcast in 1080i, was launched on January 1st, 2011. Like most HD channels, EliShows HD broadcasts 16:9 programming in fullscreen instead of letterboxed like on the main SD feed and broadcasts 4:3 programming in pillarbox mode. As of 2016, the HD feed is currently offered through Cablevision, Time Warner Cable, DirecTV, AT&T U-Verse, Cox Communications, Dish Network, Charter Communications, Frontier, Filmon and Verizon FiOS. EliSauce Operated from 2013-2016, EliSauce was meant to showcase ended EliDigitals productions that are no longer airing new episodes and have ended production. The channel was shut down on January 9th, 2016 due to lack of interest by EliDigitals, but was brought back a month later as a on demand service for old EliDigitals cartoons from 7+ years ago. Nowadays, the app is currently streaming all series made by EliDigitals from 1991-2016. Tofucat: by EliShows Launched in 2015, Tofucat is a 24-hour anime channel based on the 2013-2015 EliShows block of the same name. The channel mainly focuses on action and comedy-centric anime such as ''School Rumble, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and many others. As of December 2016, the channel is ran independently and is no longer operated under EliDigitals. Stardust: by EliShows Launched in 2016 (replacing EliSauce), Stardust was a short-lived digital cable channel dedicated to airing the best animated series from around the world. Stardust airs both old and new animated series for everyone to enjoy. The channel also airs some premiere content that either hasn't aired on US TV before or hasn't been seen anywhere else at all. As of September 2016, the network is closed. International Versions Unlike the US feed, these channels were still broadcasting actively until March 31st, 2017. UK & Ireland EliShows UK is a British version of the EliShows channel in the US which was launched in the summer of 2012. Like the US version, EliShows UK runs from 6am to Midnight and is dedicated to airing the latest and greatest animation from EliDigitals. Unlike the US EliShows, all EliDigitals shows from 2012-present premiere on EliShows first in the UK. The channel is only available in 576i SD and 1080i HD and is watchable through Sky, Freeview and Virgin Media. Canada EliShows Canada is a Canadian version of the American EliShows ran by Bell Media and launched in early 2013. The channel runs for 24 hours a day and airs the very best of EliDigitals' extensive library of animated TV series. Like the UK version, the channel is the local premiere network for every US EliDigitals series made from 2013-present. The channel is available in 480i SD and 1080i HD and is watchable through Shaw Direct, Bell TV, Bell Fibe TV, Optik TV, Fibre OP and most of Canada's cable providers in English and French. Africa EliShows Africa is an African version of the US EliShows operated by DStv Africa. The network was launched in early 2013 and airs animated EliDigitals properties and EliShows US original series 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Unlike EliShows US, the channel airs both classic and current EliDigitals series as a way to keep the schedule's variety stable. The channel is available in 480i SD and is available through DStv and the African EliShows website. Oceania TBA Gallery Channel shots EliZack'sLife.png|''Zack's Life'' (SD Feed) ShapesAreCool.png|''Shapes Are Cool'' (HD Feed) ESBasketPromo.png|''Basket Buds'' premiere promo (2014) ESChipsBump.png|''This Is Chips!'' break bumper EliAwesomes.png|''The Awesomes'' (HD Feed) ESCredits.png|Split-screen credits after Eli Shmow ESKewlTVPromo.png|''Kewl TV'' Promo (2015) EliSchoolRumble.png|''School Rumble'' (SD Feed) EliChatCourt.png|''Chat Court'' (SD Feed) EliTyandLin.PNG|''Tyler and Linda'' (HD Feed) EliWeThePeepul.png|''We The Peepul'' (HD Feed) EliPlayStation.jpg|''PlayStation®'' sponsor ID (2015) TV Parental Guidlines Bugs EliY7.png|TV-Y7 (used on some, if not most, programming) EliG.png|TV-G (used on a few shows) EliPG.png|TV-PG (used on most shows) Eli14.png|TV-14 (used during most original programming) EliMA.png|TV-MA (rarely used) Programming Main Article: EliShows/Schedule Final Programming Original series * Chat Court (TV-14-DLSV) (premiered February 4th, 2014) * Emergency! Sociopath! (TV-MA-V) (premiered June 1st, 2016) * Game.bot (TV-PG-V) (premiered June 1st, 2016) * Martianlovers (TV-14) (premiered January 4th, 2016) * Game_Developers (TV-PG) (premiered January 6th, 2016) * Adventures of a Gamer (TV-PG) (premiered February 1st, 2016) * Appz (TV-PG) (premiered April 18th, 2016) * Watermelon (TV-PG) (premiered June 3rd, 2016) * Chip Off the Ol' Block (of Cheese) (TV-Y7-FV) (premiered September ??, 2016) EliNinja Studio Reruns *Solar (TV-PG) (premiered November 16th, 2015) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG) (premiered June 30th, 2015) *Work Dungeon (TV-PG-DV) (premiered August 3rd, 2015) *SkoolGroov (TV-G) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Tennis For Two (TV-PG) (premiered December 7th, 2015) *Sourcrout (TV-PG-V) (premiered December 21st, 2015) *Pan-Boy! (TV-G) (premiered February 1st, 2016) *This Is Chips! (TV-PG) (premiered February 1st, 2016) Unrealized Projects Original Programming * Graveyard Slot (TV-14-LSV) (TBA) * Grumpy Gramps (TV-PG) (TBA 2017) * Escape (TV-PG-V) (TBA 2017) Former Programming Original Programming * Tyler and Linda (TV-PG-DLV) (12/05/2013-6/02/2016; still airing reruns) *Treeface and Mr. Pants (TV-PG-DLV) (2/08/2014-4/02/2016; still airing reruns) * Basket Buds (TV-14-DLSV) (2/03/2014-4/25/2016; still airing reruns) * Kewl TV (TV-PG) (7/03/2014-9/24/2015; still airing reruns) * Mr. Moose (TV-PG) (4/10-7/01/2015; still airing reruns) * Lazer Tofu (TV-PG-V) (5/05-6/23/2015) * Household Horror (TV-PG-V) (9/01/2015-11/25/2015) * Bloodhype (TV-14-DLSV) (10/12-10/16/2015; still airings) * Hey Pizza (TV-G/TV-PG-DV) (10/19-10/23/2015) * Tanya, The Zombie (TV-PG-DSV) (10/26-10/30/2015; still airing reruns) * Cheeto Puffs (TV-G) (11/02-11/06/2015) * Gaming Lounge (TV-14-DV) (11/09-11/13/2015) * Bullet Ghost (TV-14 LSV) (11/05/15-12/25/16) EliNinja Studio Reruns * This School of Kef's (TV-G) (2010-12; 2015; 2016) * Rob Justice (TV-Y7) (2010-12; 2015) * Forest Bros! (TV-14) (2010-2015) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG) (2010-12; 2015) * Art Class (TV-Y7-FV) (2010-12; 2014-16) * Prince Zip (TV-G) (2010-13; 2015; 2016) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7) (2010-11; 2015) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2010-14; 2015) * Haytruck (TV-PG-DSV) (2010-16) * Nickelodeon Plex (TV-G) (2010-16) * Ghosts of Kurtzville (TV-G) (2010-16) * Eli Shmow (TV-PG-DV) (2010-16) * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (2010-16) * Where Wonders Grow (TV-G) (2011-2016) * Zack's Life (TV-Y7) (2011-2016) * Shapes Are Cool (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) (2012-16) *The Best Guys (TV-G) (2013-16) *Somewhere (TV-PG-DLV) (2013-16) * We The Peepul (TV-PG-DLSV) (2014-16) *JuneKorn (TV-14-DLV/TV-MA-DLSV) (2015-16) *Green (TV-PG) (2015-16) Acquired programming *Inari Konkon (TV-PG) (2013-2014) *Bakuman (TV-G) (2013-2014) *WataMote (TV-14) (2013-2014) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-PG) (2013-2015) *Death Note (TV-14/TV-MA) (2014-2015) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2014-2015) *School Rumble (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *SheZow (TV-Y7) (2014-2015) *D-Frag! (TV-14) (2015) *Silver Spoon (TV-PG) (2015) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-MA) (2015) *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (2015) *Big Brother: Nick Fanon (TV-14) (2015) *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) (2015-16) *Unnatural School (TV-PG) (2015-16) *Grossology (TV-G) (2015-16) *Mike Tyson Mysteries (TV-14) (2015-16) *3 South (TV-14) (2015-16) First-run acquired programming *Dude, That's My Ghost! (TV-Y7) (6/29-9/01/2015 until 9/18/2015) *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) (11/02-20/2015) *Barakamon (TV-PG) (11/02-17/2015 until 11/20/2015) *Crash Canyon (TV-14) (11/20/2015-1/22/2016) *The Awesomes (TV-14) (11/20/2015-1/22/2016) Pitch A Show! (OPEN FOR IDEAS) Guess what, now you can pitch your own EliShows original series idea to me, the one and only king of the network, through this section of the page. If you want to pitch it to me, make it fresh, original and never-before-seen! If it's something that's already happened or if it sounds cringe-worthy, then to the tomb of forgotten rejects it goes. *"Appz" by Bacon (TV-PG) - about some apps who hang around on a swag guy's tablet and have these adventure things. 'ACCEPTED: '''seems pretty cool so far, can't wait to see more of it. *"Chip off the Ol' Block (of Cheese)" by Bacon (TV-Y7-FV) - two very different foods have a crazy life in a fridge. '''ACCEPTED: '''I like this one too. *''BOOM! By Hat (TV-PG-V) A boy and his best friend are recruited by secret agents to work at BOOM. Co, a place where spies help save the world from evil. '''ACCEPTED: '''Very action-y...I love it! *"Grumpy Gramps" by Homestar (TV-PG) Gramps, an elder, and Kid, a hipster, do things together, Kid tries to teach modern things, but Gramps usually gets irritated. '''ACCEPTED *"Escape" by @coolchrome (TV-PG-V) The show is just a normal show at first, where some friends hang out and stuff just like everything else here ayy lmao but then the characters realize they're stuck in a cartoon world and there's a deep plot and stuff whatever ACCEPTED: '''Deep stuff can also be very cool, so I'll accept this. *"Life of Stuff" by Bacon (TV-PG) some drink friends (liek milk n stuff) try to figure the mystery of some portals and end up in a creepy parallel universe thing ayy lmao '''SCRAPPED by creator *'Game_Developers' by Chaossy (TV-14 DLSV) A indie developer team try to climb the gaming ladder to become one of the best game developers ever. ACCEPTED *'SteakBoy' by Dank Hat (TV-PG-DLV) A sentient steak cut, and his best friend, Kid Tomato try to be the heroes of their town, however, causing more trouble wherever they go. Its more better than it sounds. ACCEPTED *"Game.bot" by Bacon (TV-PG-V) A mysterious-minded video game character gets lost in the game's files, and ends up going through a lot of corrupted levels, scrapped levels, broken levels, etc. to try and find his way back to his level. ACCEPTED *'Adventures of a Gamer '''by Gorge: A gamer named Steve tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world. I'd also like reruns to air outside of EliShows. '''ACCEPTED: '''and yes, yes they can. *"Eggz" by Polar: A egg named Joe who have a birth defact and astisum and really have a lot of Tantrums at places (Ex: Church,Banks and Taco Mania) '''DECLINED: '''Doesn't really sound like a good show. *'Graveyard Slot''' by Chaossy (TV-PG DLSV): A group of drunk buddies try to create their own television channel with the most bizarre programs they could find or make. you do accept it, it can be a fall series ACCEPTED *'Cell' by Chaossy (N/A): A 11 minute special with cryptic stuff embedded within. Horror-comedy. ACCEPTED *'Polar's Crazy Variety Sketch Show- '''A Robot Chicken like show that spoofs Cartoons,Movies and Fanon stuff and Video Games (TV-14) By Polar '''DECLINED: '''We already have ''Kewl TV, which is coming back this spring break. *''THIS CHANNEL IS CLOSED SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER PITCHING'' Category:EliNinja Category:Channels Category:BaconZone Category:Son of Hat